


why today? of all days, why the day i have a field trip?

by Usnavi_Heights



Series: People watch the MCU movies [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Hope Van Dyne, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is Wanda and Pietro's new dad, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Groot is their kid, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, He has his hearing aids though, Human Vision (Marvel), Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Marvel Universe, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Miles Morales is Kid Arachnid, Natasha Romanov is the kid of the Romanov Family, Natasha might kill Bruce's dad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No merged Bruce and Hulk, Parent Gamora (Marvel), Parent Peter Quill, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Laura Barton, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda and Pietro are 21, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usnavi_Heights/pseuds/Usnavi_Heights
Summary: Peter Parker just wanted a normal field trip. Well, as normal as it could get when his class is visiting Stark Industries and the Avengers Compound...Of course, a Greek god had to go and mess everything up! What movies is he making the Avengers, the Guardians, and Midtown Tech watch anyway?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Loki, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton & Miles Morales, Flash Thompson & Avengers Team, Gamora/Peter Quill, Harley Keener/Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Ava Starr, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: People watch the MCU movies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613497
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. The "Abduction" or the Blip 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing as I'm not an ama-zhang (see what I did there??) man named Stan Lee...

Peter Parker just wanted one normal day. Of course, a field trip and then an abduction would ruin that thought. _Stupid Parker Luck_...

But, let's back up and explain how LOTS of people ended up in a gigantic, white movie theater.

* * *

It all started when Peter got his permission slip to go to a "surprise" place for a field trip. He internally groaned. All he wanted to do was go home to the tower (he and May moved in), work in his lab, patrol for a while, then eat dinner with the team. Hope, Scott, and Cassie came to visit for a while.

The "Blip" hadn't taken Cassie, now making her fifteen. She and Peter became good friends, bonding over having superhero parents and how much stress high school is.

_Day of the Field Trip_

Peter and MJ sat down in the seat across from Ned on the bus. "I don't want to be here," Peter groaned. Somehow, Natasha had found out about his trip.

("I won't tell Tony," she promised him.)

Ned leaned over and clapped him on the back, "Nat said that she wouldn't tell. You'll be fine."

"You're okay," MJ said as she kissed Peter on the cheek.

"Yeah! Okay, I'm o--"

A bright white light cut Peter off as it engulfed the students on the bus. Unbeknownst to him, it had also engulfed the rest of Midtown Tech.

* * *

Peter was jerked awake. He grabbed the person by the throat and flipped them onto the ground. He blinked his eyes and got a good look at the person who woke him; it was MJ.

He instantly released her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, yeah..."

"You're okay," MJ said. It wasn't the first time she had been choked. Granted, it was the first time that it had been someone that she didn't attack a la Black Widow; or drop them through a portal she made with her sling ring.

Both Natasha and Doctor Strange had taken MJ on as their little "pet project."

A cough drew Peter out of his thoughts. Peter turned toward the cough. It was Abe.

"Peter! What was that? That was some Black Widow type of stuff," Abe exclaimed.

"It was nowhere near Nat's-- uh, Natasha Romanov's level," Peter protested then added in a low voice, "Trust me.

"How would you know," scoffed Brad Davis. Ever since Flash had stopped bullying him and became Peter's friend, Brad had taken up Flash's mantle and became Peter's bully.

Peter and Flash's friendship had started whenever Peter, as Spider-man, had found out Flash was being abused by his father. Spidey slowly started to integrate Flash into Peter's circle of friends; which means that Peter walked up to Flash and confronted him, letting loose with everything from Spider-man to Flash's dad. Flash was angry at first, but soon became integrated into the "Apoc Squad."

The Apoc Squad was named for the members' motto, dubbed to them by Tony Stark.

("Either they are going to survive the apocalypse, or be the idiots who start it... Probably both, Steve," Tony had said to America's Golden Boy.)

It consisted of Peter, Ned, MJ, Flash, and most of the teens on the Avengers (including Loki and the Maximoff twins), along with Carol and Vision.

"Maybe because he's not stupid, Brad. Plus, which this is something I wouldn't expect your narcissistic self to know, but Peter has an internship at Stark Industries as Tony's personal intern. So, basically, Peter's doing more with his life now than you will ever do in your entire life, considering that he's met Nat," MJ shot out.

"Personal intern? Okay, so, Peter is an unpaid personal assistant. Got it. And, how would you know that Peter has met Black Widow, did he lie to you about it?"

"Well, considering I've been in the same room with MJ, Peter, and Natasha, I think that, yeah, they've met. A lot, actually, since Peter calls her Aunt Nat and they were walking around Stark Tower yesterday trying to coerce the interns into making them a bunch of spider-themed stuff, or really, just let Peter into their lab to use their holo-tables since Tony banned Peter from his lab and Peter's own lab because Peter kept on blowing stuff up for fun," Flash defended.

"Like Peter Parker, the _orphan_ ," Brad spat out, "has a lab at Stark Industries. They probably took you on as a charity case. They probably hope that you'll go out like mommy and daddy."

Peter had to severely pull his punches since he could break Brad's face, or knock his head clean off his shoulders with one punch, Peter pulled back and jabbed Brad in the face.

"Argh!" Brad turned toward Peter. His mouth was dripping blood from where Peter had punched him.

"Hey! What's going on here," Mr. Harrington and Principal Morita rushed over.

"Peter punched me, unprovoked! I'm bleeding!"

"No, that isn't what happened," Ned protested.

"Yeah. Peter got jerked awake by me, but Peter has a bad fight or flight response, and he happens towards fight, so he accidentally choked and flipped me onto the ground. Abe said that was some Black Widow type stuff, but Peter said he was nowhere near Natasha's level and that Peter would know. Brad asked how Peter would know, and I said that Peter met her through the Stark Internship, but Brad accused Peter of lying. Flash defended Peter and then Brad called Peter an orphan, told him that Stark Industries took him on as a charity case and that they are probably hoping that, and I quote, 'goes out like mommy and daddy'."

"No! I would never say anything like that, Peter has been bullying me ever since the trip to Europe!"

"No, I haven't! Plus, I have witnesses saying that I was the victim. Yeah, sure, I punched you, but you started the fight. I hit you in self-defense."

"Boys! Boys, we will deal with this when we get back to school. Well, if we get back to school from wherever we are..." Harrington trailed off.

"You are in my theater," a new voice said. 

Peter jumped and turned in a circle, "Who are you? And where are you?"

"Over here, kid. I'm near the screen. My name is Chaos. I'm a Greek god, similar to Thor. He's Norse, but..." Chaos trailed off.

"That's so cool," murmured a bunch of the Midtown Tech students.

"Yeah, but, anyway, um, there are some more people we need."

Chaos snapped his fingers and the people in the room flinched. Peter and MJ subtly dropped into defensive stances. A TV screen appeared, instead of anyone getting harmed, however. Chaos seemed to have realized what he did, cause he groaned. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm just used to snapping my fingers."

Chaos grimaced, "Sorry, but I have to snap again. It'll be quick, I promise." He snapped his fingers again and the Avengers and some others appeared. They were "asleep" like Midtown was when they arrived.

Peter cleared his throat. "I'm going to regret this," he said as he walked towards Natasha.

"Nat. Nat. Auntie Nat. Natasha, plea--" Peter spoke in a soft voice until he was cut off by Natasha grabbing him and trying to, well, kill him.

Peter dodged as many of her punches as he could, even got in a few of his own, before Natasha realized who he was. By that time, however, he had a few bruises. "Peter! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you! Well, I kinda did, but I didn't know it was you. Fuck, I'm sorry," Natasha gasped then rambled on.

Peter let out a breathy laugh. "You're fine, Nat. It's actually a good thing you woke up when you did, I was about to call you by your birth name."

"Careful, kid, I might have to lose a nephew," Natasha joked.

"Can you?"

"Lose a nephew? You? No. Harley? Sure."

"Well, poor dude, guess he has to be murdered now..."

Peter and Natasha started giggling at what they thought Harley's reaction would be. Peter extended his hand out, "Okay, help me up. I don't want to lay on the ground any longer than I have to." Natasha pulled him up.

"What do you eat, air? Jeez, Pete, I am exercising the aunt protocol. I'm cooking for you when we get back from here. Hey, why do you not have any windows in here?" It took Peter a second to realize that the last question wasn't meant for him.

"This is an alternate plane of reality. Do you expect me to have windows," Chaos asked.

"Well, yeah."

Chaos sighed, he wasn't about to deal with Mama Spider and her kid. "How about we wake up the other Avengers and your family and friends. Uh, Widow, over by Laura is Melina, Alexei, and Yelena. You'll have to wake them up, and wake them up last."

The only sign that Natasha gave saying she understood was her separating her family from Clint's.

Natasha, Peter, Ned, MJ, and Flash went around waking up the other Avengers, occasionally getting hit when they jerked them awake. They did the same with everyone's, for lack of better word, plus-ones. Although Nat did notice they got hit significantly less when waking up non-superheroes.

Natasha took a deep breath. The only people left sleeping were Bruce and her family. Natasha walked over to Bruce.

"Bruce, Bruce, Doc. Wake up, big guy," Natasha murmured to her boyfriend. Bruce stirred.

"Nat, what's going on," Bruce slurred tiredly.

"We are in some Greek god's movie theater. We started talking about what we are doing here and we have to watch movies."

"'Bout who?"

"No clue. Didn't ask."

"Okay," he hummed.

"Do you want me to wake up the other people," Steve asked.

"I wouldn't. Let me, they all have ties to the Red Room. If you can't come out on top after a fight with one of us, you can't beat three of us."

"Natalina has a point, Captain America," Melina said. Apparently, she had woken up by herself.

"Want to help me get the rest of the family up," Natasha asked her mother figure.

"I call Alexei," Melina said as she rushed to her lover's side.

"Why do you always leave me with her," Natasha jokingly groaned.

"A mother loves to see her daughters interact," Melina laughed.

"Technically, you're not our biological mother. And, I'm still your favorite, right?"

"You two still call each other sister without being related," Melina shot back, "And, yes, you are still my favorite."

"Just making sure."

* * *

When everyone was awake, and Yelena wasn't trying to kill her sister, Chaos cleared his throat. "So, I've decided that we should get to know each other before we start watching. Meaning, Midtown asks the Avengers, their friends and family, and Peter, Ned, MJ, and Flash questions. Let's go."

Chaos got everyone in seats for the Q&A. Betty Brant raised her hand and Steve called on her.

"My question is for Black Widow."

Natasha braced herself for Betty's question.


	2. the lovely trauma of answering questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our parents are here?"
> 
> "Um, all of our parents," Bruce asked tentatively.
> 
> "Yeah, sorry Bruce..."
> 
> Natasha switched seats with Pietro so she could sit beside Bruce and offer him comfort. If Bruce's father wants to even look at his son, he's got another thing coming.

Betty was about to voice her question when Chaos gasped. "Wait, I have an idea! I'm going to bring in the Avengers's parents," Chaos saw the glance Peter gave him, and he silently agreed with the young boy, "And Peter's parents." Chaos knew it would be a bit suspicious if he brought in Peter's parents when he said he was only going to bring in the Avengers' parents.

Chaos snapped his fingers and a big group of people appeared. "I brought in Peggy Carter and some siblings as well. Hey, Agent Carter, Steve and Bucky are over there," Chaos pointed at the couple.

Peggy, taken from the year 1947, rushed over to the two Howling Commando members and enveloped them in a hug. "Well, don't wait for me then," Howard Stark's voice sounded from beside his wife and son.

"Well, if you're going to join, get over here, old man," Bucky laughed.

"You're older than I am, Barnes. How do you two geezers look the same as you did in '43?"

"Super-serum and 70 years in ice," Steve answered.

"Capsicle," Bucky snickered at his boyfriend as he ran a metal arm through his hair, only to get it stuck. He huffed out his boyfriend's name.

"I'll go get the scissors," Steve sighed as he walked toward Natasha who had dragged Bruce over to seven people who shared similar features as her.

"So sorry to interrupt, but, Nat, do you have a pair of scissors on you? Buck got his metal arm stuck in his hair, again."

"Yeah," Natasha reached into her belt and pulled out a pair of black scissors with silver blades. Natasha cleared her throat and introduced Steve to her family.

"Steve, this is the royal family of Russia. Tsar Nicholas II, Tsarina Alexandra, the four Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana, Maria, and Anastasia, and the Tsarevich Alexei," Natasha at them as she named them, "My family."

"Nice to meet you, Your Highnesses." Natasha snickered at Steve's formality as he bowed to the Romanov family. As Steve came up, he saw the grin on his friend's face. "Too much," he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Natasha nodded, "Now, get back over there to Mr. Snow Miser. He's glaring in vexation."

"Who is Snow Miser?"

"He is a character from The Year Without a Santa Claus. A cinematic masterpiece from the '70s. When it's Christmas time, Nat and I'll show it to you," Bruce answered the super-soldier.

"Ah, okay."

Steve walked over to Bucky and started snipping his hand out of his hair. Midway through, Steve asked Bucky if he minded if his hair was short again. "Go for it, Stevie, I trust your judgment."

When Steve was done cutting Bucky's hair, and Bucky was done talking to his and Steve's family, Chaos snapped his fingers again and the Howling Commando members were there standing beside of the Avengers who were sitting in seats.

"Take a seat, take a seat, the Q&A is starting! I believe Ms. Betty Brant had a question for the queen that is Natasha Romanov," Chaos asked.

"Yeah. Okay, so, um, how did your experiences in the Red Room make you a better person?"

Natasha took a deep breath before answering Betty Brant. She didn't want to scare the girl. "I don't think they have. Not in any way that counts at least. Everything that was taught there was all about being the perfect killer. Every single day we were pushing ourselves to our breaking point. If we broke, well their definition of broke, either we died or we killed the person that we were kind to. We were having our minds implanted with false memories, we thought that we were being trained by the Bolshoi to be ballerinas. It wasn't very good health-wise, but I don't get sick very often so... That's something. And, I do know ballet. And how to use a person's pressure points to render them helpless in seconds."

Tony nodded, "You could have been a little better at dodging the question, but, I applaud your answer nonetheless."

Katharine, a senior journalist for the Midtown Press, the school's newspaper, raised her hand and Bucky called on her. "This is a question for the Howling Commando members and Howard Stark. How do you feel about some more controversial issues, such as LGBTQ rights, abortion, and feminism?"

"Is Peggy included in this or not," Bucky asked.

"Yes, she is. I was not aware that Peggy was not an official member of the Howling Commandos."

The Howling Commandos, Peggy, and Howard all answered with some form of "LGBTQ rights are important, abortion should be the woman's choice, and feminism is equality for all genders, so it is good in our book."

Bucky cleared his throat, knowing that his answer was going to be controversial. "On my list of causes that I support, LGBTQ rights are numero uno. If not just for the reason that I am a bisexual man in a relationship with a bisexual man. The right to an abortion should not be decided by rich, old, white men. It should be the woman's choice since it is her body, her choice. And, I am a feminist, the name feminist should not have the bad connotation it does today."

Someone in the crowd of Midtown yelled out, "If I didn't stan you before, I sure as hell do now."

"Mood," the other students chorused.

Steve thought for a second before he answered the question. _Fuck it. He's pulling a Bucky and coming out to the people he knew in the '40s during this Q &A. _"I'm bisexual, so, as Bucky said, I support LGBTQ rights. And, honestly, if it wasn't for LGBTQ rights, I would have my military title of captain taken away because I'm in a relationship with Bucky. I'm pro-choice and I'm a feminist."

"Stucky is my OTP," someone yelled.

"Same," the Apoc squad chorused.

"I have a question for the Apoc Squad," Scott said.

"Wait, we can ask each other questions," Clint asked.

"I don't see why not," their galaxy-skinned abductor shrugged.

"Awesome! But, Scotty, what's your question for our delinquents?"

"Are you guys planning on starting the apocalypse?"

"Yes," the members of the group chorused instantly.

"Horrifying," Scott replied with a nod of his head.

Brad Davis raised his hand. Tony picked him. "What the fuck is the Apoc Squad?"

"Well, basically, it is a group or cult, as I like to call it, that consists of the biggest idiots on our team, except for Nat, she is the only idiot that isn't on it," Clint grinned.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "The Apoc Squad is our cult. The teens are on it, and Vis and Carol are on it, too."

"Specify who the teens are," Pietro told his twin sister.

"Fine. The teens are me and Pietro, Loki, Cassie, Cooper, Lila, Peter, Spider-man, our friend Miles, MJ, Ned, Flash, Harley, Shuri, and occasionally, Harley's sister, Elizabeth, and Riri Williams."

"Riri Williams? Isn't that Ironheart?"

"It is, she's amazing."

"Hey, why is Loki counted in the teen's group?"

"I'm 18 in Midgardian years. One Asgardian year is equal to 60 Midgardian years."

"So, do you drink alcohol?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"In America, the drinking age is 21. I figured that Asgard would have a drinking age similar to the one in the US."

"We don't. I've been drinking alcohol since I was really young. It's an Asgardian tradition."

"Huh, I need to move to Asgard," Wanda mused.

"Same," chorused the rest of the Apoc Squad and the decathlon team.

Katharine's girlfriend, Emilia, raised her hand. "Yes, small child," Thor pointed to her.

"This is a question for the Apoc Squad. What are your sexual orientations?"

"I'm straight, Riri is pansexual and biromantic," Pietro answered.

"I'm bisexual, Spidey is bisexual, and Miles is straight," Peter said.

"Oh, Styx! I forgot Miles and Riri, and Elizabeth!" Chaos snapped his fingers and Miles, his family, Riri, and Elizabeth appeared.

"Where are we," Miles's mom, Rio, asked frantically.

"My movie theater! Please sit. Riri, Elizabeth, and Miles, your friends are over there," Chaos pointed at the Apoc Squad, "Rio, Jefferson, Aaron, could you all please sit over there with the rest of the parents," Chaos pointed at the Avengers's parents. "Thank you!"

"I believe we were in the middle of answering a question. Let's see, Pietro is straight, Riri is pansexual and biromantic, Peter and Spiderman are bi, and Miles is straight. Who's next?"

"I'm straight," Wanda said.

"I'm pansexual," Carol answered.

"I'm straight," Vision said.

"Oh, I thought you were going to say that you were a human microwave," Pietro said, causing Wanda to smack her twin on the head.

"Pietro," she warned.

"Sorry, sorry, no more teasing your boyfriend, please don't mess around in my mind..."

"Well, that was fun. I'm bisexual and genderfluid," Loki grinned.

"Queen," someone in the crowd said.

"I know," Loki winked.

"Ned and I are bi," Harley volunteered.

"I'm pansexual," Shuri said.

"Lila and Cassie are both demisexual, and I'm bicurious," Cooper finished.

"That's great! But, Q&A over, onto our first movie! Between each movie or TV show, we will have a ten-minute break. Just in case, you need to use the restroom or stretch or talk it out. Here are some index cards, write down any food or drinks you want and they shall appear. Everyone come and find a seat!"

The Avengers and their friends rushed to get middle seats, leaving their parents to sit behind them and Midtown to sit below them.

The screen turned on and flashed the words "Captain America: The First Avenger."

The Midtown students grinned, ready to see the righteous, law-abiding captain that is Steve Rogers.

("They are in for a treat," Bucky mentally snickered. Steve never followed rules a day in his life...)


End file.
